Memories
by Nessa2290
Summary: Soubi visits Ritsuka on a rainy day. It takes some effort, but its worth it!  My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Memories**

**Pairing: SoubixRitsuka**

**Summary: Soubi visits Ritsuka on a rainy day. Takes some effort- but its worth it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless. Also this is oneshot, and my first fanfic. Please be soft, okay? Don't excpect me to be a really really good fanfic writer. [**

* * *

Ritsuka clicked on the arrow, a new section of photos appearing, most of them with Soubi and Ritsuka. "I need to get some pictures of my friends. Not just him.." The boy mumbled, scrolling down. He couldn't just help to smile at the fighter and him, at the park. Soubi fell, and his clothes were dirty with grass and mud. Ritsuka wanted to take a picture, without the adult knowing.

The twelve year old gazed outside the window, hoping to find Soubi. He was not there. The boy sighed, resting his head on the desk. Maybe a little nap...

Soubi ran through the pouring rain, forgetting to bring an umbrella. "I want to see him..I want to see him..." He breathed, accelerating his pace. The fighter seemed determined to see his sacrifice. The adult looked up at the balcony, seeing that the light was on. He couldn't help but to smile, while the thought of Ritsuka waiting for him swirled through his mind and heart.

He attempted to climb up, the rain pouring on his face. Soubi attempted not to make any noise, as to not wake up Ritsuka's mother. He grabbed the balcony floor, struggling to pull himself up. Soubi was about to fall...

Ritsuka...

The boy jumped out of his seat, hearing Soubi's voice in his mind. "Soubi...?" Ritsuka whispered, unaware of his conciousness. The sacrifice rubbed his eyes and heard the rain pouring, and soft bangs. His eyes opened wide, and the boy ran to the balcony, and found Soubi hanging onto dear life.

Soubi couldn't help but smile at the boy's appearance, mouthing out the words, 'I love you'. He attempted to grab Ritsuka's hand. The boy bent down, the rain pouring on Ritsuka's soft hair. Ritsuka's small hands attempted to pull the adult up, while Soubi closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and used all his strength.

"Soubi!"

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled again, throwing the fighter a green towel. Soubi caught it without effort and dried himself off, while walking toward his sacrifice. He was about to say what he always said to the boy, until Ritsuka was about to yell.

"Why did you do that? It was raining- you could have been hurt!" The boy clenched his fists, trying to hide his feelings of releif, the feellings of his happiness that his lover was there. "A-a-are you okay?"

The fighter smiled, walking closer to Ritsuka. He pulled him to embrace his sacrifice, throwing the towel onto the bed. "I'm fine..." Soubi whispered softly into Ritsuka's hair. "Were you worried about me?"

"No.." The twelve year old mumbled, his words muffled by Soubi's warm chest. He seemed to tug onto Soubi's wet jacket, holding on to dear life, like Soubi did to the balcony. Ritsuka felt like, 'Let me hold you Soubi, I miss you...'

The servant smiled, carressing his sacrifice's soft ears, that started twitching by his touch. He expected his fighter to say something, but Ritsuka only purred by the soft touches. "Kawaii na..." Soubi whispered, closing his eyes. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't stay that long. They slowly parted, staring at eachother, with great intensity, with so much feelings that could not be explainable. "W-why are you here?" Ritsuka finally whispered, looking down at his own feet. He tried to hide his blushing face. Soubi could not help but smile.

"I just wanted to see you, thats all. Is that okay?" Soubi seemed to beam at Ritsuka, but still remained calm and cool at the same time. The twelve year old looked up at Soubi again, studying his face. He mouthed something when he looked back down again, but Soubi did not question him.

The fighter and sacrifice stood in front of eachother, both quiet. Ritsuka made the first move, gesturing toward the computer. "Will you.  
look at memories with me?"

Soubi smiled and patted Ritsuka's head, whispering, "Of course Ritsuka, anything for you".

* * *

**So how was it huh? Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter will be about looking at photos, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Squee! Chapter 2!**

**Title: Memories**

**Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka look at photos, which leads to Soubi and Ritsuka time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless. Oneshot. Again. xD**

* * *

The pair walked toward the computer, hand in hand. Ritsuka pointed to a chair that was in a corner, but Soubi just stood there and shook his head. The sacrifice sighed and searched for the document that was labled, 'Soubi and Me' photos, while the fighter draped his arms around Ritsuka's neck, holding onto Ritsuka's shoulders. The boy responded to the gesture, his ears standing straight up. "Here it is..." He whispered to himself, and clicked on the folder.

The folder opened up, showing a section of pictures of the first photos they ever took together. Ritsuka blushed, seeing the picture of them holding eachother. Soubi made no move, just carresed Ritsuka's neck. "Neh, why are you so silent?" Ritsuka finally said, the thought held in his mind for a while now.

"Why? Do you want me to talk?" Soubi pulled his hands back, and grabbed the chair, sitting right next to his sacrifice. He turned his head toward the twelve year old, patting Ritsuka's hair again. He seemed to smirk. Ritsuka blushed, turning away from Soubi's stare.

"Hey, look at this..." Ritsuka clicked on the arrow, more photos appearing. "Thats when I first came to your house..."

Soubi smiled, looking at the photos. The pictures were full of happiness, and joy. Both were having a good time. Some pictures had Yuiko in it, she must have came with them. One photo had Soubi kissing Ritsuka, which made the boy blush, and move the cursor rapidly toward the green arrow. Soubi wanted to grab his hand to stop him, but Ritsuka would refuse anyway.

"And this is-" Ritsuka was interupted by Soubi, he kissed Ritsuka on the cheek, making the boy blush and jump out of his chair. He backed away toward the wall, as if Soubi was about to hurt him. The fighter seemed to smirk as he walked toward Ritsuka, grabbing him again, his sacrifice resting on Soubi's wet but warm coat. "Don't you want to make more memories?" Soubi whispered, stroking Ritsuka's neko ears.

His master made no response. Again, he tightnened his grip, feeling the heartbeat of Soubi's. Ritsuka finally let go of Soubi, both staring at eachother, like before. Soubi knew that Ritsuka wanted something, something that Ritsuka would never say. "I know what you want..." Soubi smiled, grabbing Ritsuka's hand.

"Neh? What do you mean?" Ritsuka said, confused. "Wait...PERVERT!"

"I'm not a pervert, Ritsuka" Soubi laughed, kissing Ritsuka's ears. The twelve year old blushed, looking down again. He was confused, what did Soubi really mean?

"I don't want to lose my ears, Soubi..." Ritsuka muttered, looking back up at his servant. The fighter grinned, tightening his grip of his sacrifice's hand.

"Okay".

"Okay!? Is that all you can say?!" Ritsuka shouted, slapping Soubi's hand. They were apart, the fighter was still smiling, but looked pained inside. "I-i-i don't understand you, Soubi..."

"Gomen. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Soubi's grin faded away, not making any move. His voice was at monotone now, making Ritsuka's heart pain even more.

"I'm sorry Soubi..." Ritsuka muttered, making sure that he could not hear his words. The second he said it, he regretted it. Every heartbeat, he felt hurt. He wanted to feel Soubi.

"Nani?"

"BAKA!" Ritsuka cried, running toward his fighter. He stained Soubi's jacket with his tears, holding onto Soubi again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry Soubi! I'm sorry!"

The fighter smiled, stroking Ritsuka's soft ears again. There were sudden bangs, and a female voice yelled, "Ritsuka-kun, time for dinner! I made all your favorite food! Come out! Come out!"

The two parted, both looking at the door. "I'm sorry..." Ritsuka said. "Please come tommorow, okay?"

"Hai. I love you, Ritsuka..." Soubi smiled, kissing Ritsuka's forehead. He walked out onto the balcony, the stars shining, the moon glowing in the dark night. "Beautiful..." Soubi whispered, while Ritsuka rushed downstairs.

_Just like him..._

* * *

**How was it? Reviews are appreciated. I had to battle writers block, thats why the story is _slightly_ crummy. Gomen!**

**Next chapter: Soubi brings a photo of Ritsuka and him, but Ritsuka hasn't seen the photo. Also go for a walk! **

**Wish. Me. Luck. As for me, i'm going to take a break. phew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three? Is it possible:D**

**Title: Memories**

**Summary: Soubi brings a photo that Ritsuka hasn't seen. Strangely, it reveals their past.**

**Note from the author: Moshi moshi! I honestly don't know what will happen after this. I think this is the last chapter. If you would like to slightly see their past, please read The First Meet. Its good. I like it. Also, I haven't read the manga, if it doesn't make sense, please forgive me! Heehee. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two people were leaning on the cold, rusted fence that was in front of the school. Soubi was looking at his sacrifice, smiling at the bushy black tail that swished back and forth happily. Ritsuka's expression didn't seem joyful, just lost in thought. The boy was looking down, he looked very moody. He didn't want to see Soubi, but...at the same time, he had a small peice of his heart that pleaded for his lover's presence. "Neh, Ritsuka, why are you so quiet?" 

Ritsuka's ears seemed to perk up, at the quote that was said by himself. He remembered the night when he got mad at his fighter, but they both ended up holding eachother. Ritsuka looked up, staring at Soubi, his eyes seemed soulful and still lost in thought. '_Why do things always end up loving eachother?' _Ritsuka wondered, his tail started to droop. "Nani? Ritsuka, answer me..."

Soubi looked back at Ritsuka, his eyes slightly the same but was lost in confusion. Why was his sacrifice so quiet, looking so unloved? Was he mad at him? What was wrong? The questions seemed to swirl in the fighter's mind for quite some time now, until the sixth-grader finally muttered something. "Sorry..."

The man was quite surprised, Ritsuka's voice was suddenly so low and deep, almost turning into a soft purr. _Kawaii..._ Soubi smiled, bending down and wraped his hand around his little sacrifice, caressing his neck. Ritsuka jumped a little, staring at his fighter. "What are you doing? We're not alone..."

"Hm? We can spread our love here..." Soubi whispered, smirking. He kept caressing his neck, leaning of attempting to lock onto Ritsuka's little lips. Ritsuka's eyes were wide, trying to escape Soubi's grasp, but failed. He looked around, to check if anyone was watching. Fortunately, there was no one. He was alone, with Soubi. _I guess I have to endure it..._ the boy sighed, signing defeat.

Soubi smiled, knowing Ritsuka signed defeat. He burshed his lips against his little sacrifice's, his tougne begging Ritsuka to open his mouth. "Nani? Baka Soubi!" Ritsuka pulled away, and was panting, his fists clenched. "I'm okay when we do it in your house or yours, but please, not outside! And yes, this is an order!"

"Do it?"

"Baka! You pervert!" Ritsuka cried, attempting to run away. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hand again, holding him tight. The little boy struggled to break free, still yelling and cursing. It made pedestrians stare at the weird scene, but the sacrifice didn't care right now. He wanted to run away, get away from Soubi. _And come back to him..._

"Neh. Stand still. I want to show you something..." Soubi whispered, ruffling Ritsuka's soft hair. He let go of Ritsuka, knowing he would stay. Soubi pulled a small paper out of his coat pocket, handing it to Ritsuka. "Here".

"Nani? What's this?" Ritsuka said, puzzled. He flipped it over, then his heart skipped. The picture contained a group of people, all of them in dark, black suits. Little Rituska as a ten year old was sad and lonely, apart from all the people. One adult was looking at the little boy, looking very worried.

"S-s-soubi..." Ritsuka whispered, tightening his grip on the photo, making the picture bend. It made those silly little lines that looked like small cracks on the photo. Soubi looked like the man in the photo. Could it be?

"Hai...I found it...in my room. I don't know why..." The fighter kept a blank face, staring at Ritsuka worriedly. He didn't think Ritsuka was very happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ritsuka cried, holding onto Soubi. "Why didn't you tell me...tell me that you knew me before? Why? Why? Why?"

The cold wind brushed against the master and servant's hair. They seemed to shiver together, holding on together. They almost became one. "Did...you love me when you knew about me?"

"Not really...thats the truth...gomen...I never knew you that well..."

"You...didn't love me?" Ritsuka whispered, looking up to Soubi's closed eyes. He seemed in pain. They parted, Ritsuka still looking at Soubi's sad expression. He didn't know how to make it better, how to make Soubi himself again. "Are you changed Soubi?"

The sevant opened his eyes, revealing happy ones, but still had a sad expression. Soubi expected Ritsuka to yell at him to answer, to ruin the peace of this windy day, but Ritsuka was quiet, waiting patiently for at least a mutter from his fighter. "I love you now, thats what matters, ne?"

"I guess..." The little boy muttered, looking down on the ground again. "Can we spend time together, please, Soubi?"

"Of course, Ritsuka..." The man smiled and grabbed the boy's hand. The pair walked down the sidewalk, leaving the photo to leave, for the wind to erase it's exsistance. Both men wanted it to dissapear from their memories, forever.

_Soubi and Ritsuka went to park, visiting the places they saw, the table where they had their first kiss, and kissed there again, but more passionatly. They went to the fair, riding the same ferris wheel. They kissed again, cuddling as they went up and down, not caring if anyone saw. Yes, they went to many places, made many memories, they became one._

_The end._

* * *

**To celebrate this ending of my first fanfic, we have Soubi and Ritsuka's thoughts on this.**

**Nessa- So, how was it?**

**Ritsuka- "They became one" Does that mean I lost my ears?!**

**Nessa- Not really. Did you want to lose your ears?**

**Ritsuka- N-**

**Soubi- Yes.**

**Ritsuka and Nessa- Wow, Soubi you are a perv.**

**Soubi- Am not! D:**

**Okay! Please review! Sayonara!**


End file.
